


Married?!

by aquamarinedean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are married, Fluff, Impala Fic, M/M, Sam is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarinedean/pseuds/aquamarinedean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are married?! What?! <br/>~<br/>A fic taken from my tumblr and posted on here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married?!

"Castiel Winchester"

"Castiel Winchester"

"Castiel Winchester"

Cas murmurs repeatedly, newly-human tongue rolling over the syllables in each word.

"Castiel Winc-"

Cas is cut off by Dean shouting from the driver's seat of the Impala, catching Cas' eye in the mirror. 

"Cas, dude, we get the point! Now can you please shut your cakehole?!"

Cas' mouth snaps shut abruptly, and he casts his eyes downward, staring at his lap. There is silence in the Impala. 

Finally, Sam thinks it would be a good idea to break this silence. 

"C'mon Dean, don't you think that was a little harsh? We had to give the guy a surname!"

Dean takes his eyes off the road to stare harshly at his brother. 

"I don't mind the surname, Sam, it's what else you put on the documents!"

A grin blooms on Sam's face, his eyes lighting up in mischief. 

"Aww... Is Dean worrying about his marriage again? We can get you a wedding dress when we get back to the bunker if that's what you really want..."

"Shut it, Sam! Why did Cas have to be my freakin' husband and not yours?!"

To Dean's annoyance, Sam's grin widens, "why don't you ask your husband, Dean?"

Dean looks up to the mirror and catches Cas' eyes again. He shoots him a questioning look. 

Cas smiles at Dean, his eyes lighting up, "I like being called your husband, Dean," he murmurs. 

Dean blushes bright red, cheeks heating up furiously, as Sam grins so wide his cheeks hurt. He opens his mouth to say something, maybe to tease Dean, but is cut off immediately by a

"Shut it, Sam!"

By this time, Dean's blush has reached the tips of his ears, and Sam decides to stay quiet and let Dean figure out his feelings, as he turns to stare out the window, smiling to himself and watching at the scenery flies by.


End file.
